camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Altan Yilmaz
Personality Altan is very cheerful and friendly. He sometimes get's into other peoples business. He is also very stubborn when it comes to the littlest of things that are happening around him, he also has a general love for pastries and when not helping his father in the shop he indulges himself in eating them and normally carries a bag of them, that his father ships to him every chance he gets. He is a general hipster and loves to eat various gourmet foods. He loves coffee too and would generally be seen with a bottle of ice coffee and his bag of pastries in his backpack. he loves people too. He is also amazed at the country of Japan. He is a big show off and if he meets any sort of newcomer or anyone he has not met he will try to entertain them. He also loves cooking and is seasoned in martial arts. History Altan's father Len Yilmaz is a pastry shop owner who gives free pastries to people who cannot afford them or kids on the streets. One day a woman by the name of Michelle. Michelle and Len started talking one day about a lot of things and then started dating. After a month they had sex. 9 months later, Altan was on the door step in a basket and on the basket a note was there and it said: I think Altan would be a good name for this baby boy. Len rejoiced in having a son who could help him in the shop. When Altan was ready to go to kindergarten he one day entered the classroom and thought his teacher had a snake tongue. After that day he told his father and his father told him his imagination must be wild and must be let out, so he sent altan to a cooking class. A few days later altan saw a big black dog and he ran home to his dad. His dad found this weird and sent altan to his room while he went to the den to figure this out. On his dresser mirror was another note that said: I am a goddess. I'm really sorry not telling you this before. protect altan. he might be in danger. love, Michelle. In middle school Len had his first line of attacks, he was 13 at the time. He was walking home one day when he saw a woman with a snakes lower half, inching towards him. The snake woman launched an arrow that narrowly missed his head as it attached itself to a fence. The snake woman picked up speed and altan was running as fast as he could until he tripped. the snake woman was upon him until she mysteriously turned into dust. Altan looked around to see who killed her but nobody was there, he picked up the arrow that was in the pile of dust and kept it in his backpack as a good luck item because it was the item used to save his life. When he was 14 Altan faced up against a hellhound, he was walking to his father's pastry shop to help out in his spare time, when something pitch black caught his eye and he ran for it still heading for the shop, the hellhound gave chase at the sight of its possible lunch, it managed to corner altan in an alley way and altan desperate grabbed the arrow from his bag and then the hellhound lunged and altan raised his arms and brought the arrow down on the helhounds head altan ran for the shop and opened the door. he ran for his dad and Len let Altan read the note his mother left two years ago and altan said there was only a few days until he goes to tenth grade and these attacks might stop, little did he know that the next day would be his fifteenth birthday on that day Len took altan to the park for a birthday picnic, Altan was enjoying himself until he saw a giant across the field with a flaming cannonball in its hand, it lifted it's hand to throw the cannonball and altan told his father to run and he jumped out of the way and looked where they were sitting as it was replaced by a crater in the ground, then the monster turner into a dust and in the dust was a sword, a man with the legs of a goat appeared and picked up the sword walking to altan's dad. The satyr told him that len was to go to camp, his father said that altan will go when he sees fit, the satyr started walking away and told him he has to go sooner or later and with that he was gone. When he reached high school Altan met a girl named Reign. Reign was hard to win over as a friend cause of her personality, Altan managed to get past this and they became best friends. One day altan saw another black dog and he pointed it out to reign, her jaw hung open and she screamed Altan asked her if she could see it too, in terror she nodded. They ran to Altan's house and altan told his father. That night, Reign asked if she could stay over cause she was terrified of the monster. Altan's father (worried as hell) sent him to martial arts class and reign's father sent her too. After this the monsters got bigger. Altan and Reign were walking home one day when the giant black dog they saw started running towards them. Altan grabbed Reign's hand and ran for it. He leaded her down an alleyway and it ended up to be a dead end. They were cornered, the hellhound started edging toward them and then an arrow pierced it's head, amazed altan and reign saw a man with goat legs walking towards them, Altan looked closely and saw he met this satyr before. The satyr said:"nice to meet you again". Altan talked to him for awhile, the satyr said it was getting late and brought altan and reign to altan's house. Altan said thanks and the satyr said to tell his dad that altan must go to camp. Altan said OK and went into the house he told his father exactly what the satyr said. His father was about to come to an agreement with the satyr's statement and then altan said he didn't want to go. His father sided with his son's wishes. Months later reign moved away and altan was saddened, when he went to school that day he was chosen to represent turkey in the model UN. He got packed and his father sent him to the model UN. Powers Video Relationships Category:Characters Category:5'9 Category:Demigods Category:Xerxestheb-rabbit Category:Children of Hecate Category:Altan Category:Yilmaz Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Gaspard Ulliel Category:3 Month Power Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Male Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power